


Subspace 2: Chapter 12 (Oi, Exusiai!)

by K1rby69



Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Super Smash Brothers, Teletubbies (TV), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 明日方舟 | Arknights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fishing, Oi Josuke, Wilderness Survival, Za Hando, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1rby69/pseuds/K1rby69
Summary: THE Zombie, THE Skeleton, THE Creeper, and THE Spider are the good guys, all other Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, and Spiders are Subspace Minions
Series: Smash AU: Subspace 2 Chapters [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889347
Kudos: 2





	Subspace 2: Chapter 12 (Oi, Exusiai!)

**Author's Note:**

> THE Zombie, THE Skeleton, THE Creeper, and THE Spider are the good guys, all other Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, and Spiders are Subspace Minions

"Ugh... Just where the hell am I...?" Okuyasu asked himself. "Am I in some kind of Jungle?" He asked himself. "Wait a sec, where the hell is Josuke!?"

Okuyasu wandered around while shouting Josuke's Name repeatedly. Later, he decided to take a rest on a rock that was not too near a waterfall that was flowing into a really deep ravine.

"Man, that's deep. I dunno if Josuke would be there... Nah, probably not." Okuyasu told himself. Then he heard some Teletubbie Noises from the top of the waterfall.

"What the hell was that!?" Okuyasu loudly asked himself. As he looked up, he saw what looks like really weird creatures with televisions on their bellies wearing some sort of grey hood about to throw someone down into the ravine!

"What the- Those things look like bad news, I don't do something whoever they're throwing down is good as dead!" Okuyasu said to himself.

The Teletubbie Minions threw their victim down, but unknowingly, Okuyasu used his Stand, The Hand to drag the victim towards him. The victim was none other than Exusiai from Penguin Logistics.

**[Angelic Gunner: Exusiai]**

"An Angel from the heavens? Those weirdos really are bad news!" Okuyasu said to himself. "Well I gotta get her outta here. She seems to be out cold, better carry her."

Soon later, Okuyasu carried Exusiai to a thick jungle tree to rest her body. Okuyasu lied down on the same tree. "Ugh... I'm damn hungry, some Spaghetti from Tonio's Restraunt would be nice, but We're in a deep jungle." Okuyasu said to himself. "Well, I guess I'll find whatever I can eat."

Okuyasu went to find whatever is edible. While he was doing that, Exusiai woke up from being unconsiousness. "Hu... Huh...? Someone... Rescued me from death...?" Exusiai said to herself. "I must thank whoever saved me." Exusiai said as she looked at her surroundings, she saw Okuyasu picking mushrooms that are obviously inedible.

"Yo, whoever-you-are. Were you the one who rescued me?" Exusiai said to get Okuyasu's attention. "Oh, you're finally awake! I found some red mushrooms! Let's eat up!" Okuyasu said to Exusiai. "Hold it, mister! Those mushrooms are inedible!" Exusiai warned Okuyasu. "What!? Well, i'll toss em' just to be safe. I'm not really smart." Okuyasu said as he tossed the inedible mushrooms away. "Anyway, I'm Okuyasu Nijimura! The guy who rescued you!" Okuyasu introduced himself.

"Well uh... I'm Exusiai, a staff member from Club Pen- I mean, Penguin Logistics." Exusiai introduced herself. "Have I yet to thank you for saving me, Okuyasu?" Exusiai asked. "Well..."

But suddenly, one of the Teletubbie Minions approached them. "Th- That's one of the guys that knocked me cold on the battlefield!" Exusiai exclaimed. "Time for a little payback, my gun shall strike you-" Exusiai was interrupted by Okuyasu.."Step aside and let me do it, get some rest. You just woke up from being unconsious." Okuyasu saud to Exusiai.

Okuyasu slowly approached the Teletubbie Minion, then summoned his Stand, The Hand. "I, Okuyasu Nijimura, will drag you here!" Okuyasu announced as he did just that, then he immediately punched the minion in the cheek. He did this several times. "What!? How is he doing this!? What is this "The Hand"!?" Exusiai asked as she was not a Stand User... Yet... Eventually, the Teletubbie Minion was defeated. It then dissolved into a bunch of Shadow Bugs, which morphed into a Monster Spawner.

"What the hell is that?" Okuyasu asked. "I'd stay away if I were you!" Exusiai warned Okuyasu. The Mob Spawner sudeenly spawned in Zombies, Skeletons, Creepers, and Spiders!

"Dammit! There's too many of them! Well, I can take em' all out one at a time!" Okuyasu said as he dragged a Creeper towards him. However, as he did that, the Creeper exploded right in his face! "What the!?" Okuyasu screamed out as he was sent flying a short distance, which knocked him out cold. "Okuyasu!" Exusiai called out. "He' out cold... Just like how I was back then. Well, looks like I'm the one to defend him. Now... Let's Rock & Roll!" Exusiai let out as she fired away at the hostile mobs. After she took out the all the hostile mobs, she shit down the Monster Spawner, which melted into Shadow Bugs which fled off. "の弾丸のあられがあなたに永遠の平和を与えてくれますように。" Exisiai said as the wave of bullets ended. "*sigh* It's getting pretty late. Oh, it's real cold. I'll start a fire and then get some sleep." Exusiai said as she started a small campfire and went to sleep.

The next day...

"Ugh... It's morning already...? I swore it was night earlier..." Okuyasu asked himself. "Had a good sleep, Okuyasu?" Exusiai asked, who happened to be fishing with a makeshift fishing rod at a conviently near lake. "Yeah..." Okuyasu replied. "Hold up, I'm starving! I never had and food!" Okuyasu exclaimed. "Oh, silly Okuyasu! I've been fishing for some fish! Now, how about you help me cook the fish, just use a stick to campfire cook the fish?" Exusiai asked Okuyasu. "It ain't restraunt food, but it's better than nothing." Okuyasu said. Later, they are the fish Exusiai caught.

"Full?" Exusiai asked. "Yeah..." Okuyasu replied. "Oi, Exusiai, I just remembered... We gotta find Josuke!" Okuyasu said out loud. "Huh!? Who is this Josuke!?" Exusiai asked loudly. "Yeah, Josuke Higashikata, he's my best friend and there is no way I'd leave him behind! Also he' part of the Jostar Lineage!" Okuyasu said as he went off walking while screaming Josuke's name. Exusiai stayed silent for a bit until she got a notification from her phone. It was a message that said: " To all missing operators: We don't know where you are, and we're getting worried for you. For now, we'll let you be until further notice."

"Huh..." Exusiai said. "Hey, Okuyasu! Do you think Josuke will magiclly appear of you yell his name like: 100 times?" Exusiai asked Okuyasu. "Maybe, I dunno. I'm not really smart, so this may be the best I can do." Okuyasu replied. "Well, I have some free time, I can help find Josuke!" Exusiai offered Okuyasu. "Now, where did you last see Josuke?" Exusiai asked. "Well... Oh! Me and Josuke were outside The Owson Convience Store in Morioh! Then some tiny green alien thing launched me into this jungle!" Okuaysu replied. "Morioh, huh...?" Exusiai said as she checked her Map App on her phone, and found out that Morioh was about 50 kilometeres away. "Okuyasu, I think we can get to Morioh in a few days!" Exusiai told Okuyasu. "Really, then let's get moving!" Okuyasu excitedly said as he went the other direction. "Yo... Morioh is that way, you're going the other direction." Exusiai pointed out to Okuyasu.

"Dammit!" Okuyasu shouted.

**Author's Note:**

> "の弾丸のあられがあなたに永遠の平和を与えてくれますように。" Translates to "My my hail of bullets bring you eternal peace."
> 
> I know I used Google Translate, I don't know much Japanese. x-x. Arigato.


End file.
